Various ankle prostheses have been proposed including those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,839,742 and 3,872,519. Such prosthetic joints provide a degree of articulation in extension and flexion and also some degree of rotational capability in the lateral/medial plane of the ankle. This causes a relatively high mechanical loading on the cemented connecting surfaces between the prosthetic members and the bones in which they are implanted. This results in inherent constraint between the mating prosthetic surfaces. An object of this invention is to provide a prosthetic ankle joint, which has more freedom of movement and a lower loading on the interfaces with the bones in which they are implanted.